


A/B/O Shock

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader gets a crash course in being an Omega.





	A/B/O Shock

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

* * *

Kicking off your blankets, you were covered in sweat, writhing in pain. “Fuck.” You moaned, turning to your side, curling into yourself. Whimpering, you felt your hair sticking to your face. Never in your life had you ever had cramps this bad, and you wanted to rip your innards out.

Hearing your door open, you couldn’t even be bothered to look over your shoulder. You didn’t have to. You knew that scent. Your Alpha, even though you’d been denying it since day one. “Come on, Kitten.” He said softly, scooping you in his arms and carrying you to the bathroom to put you under some cool water.

“Need you.” You breathed, hating how you sounded.

* * *

_“Guys…” You sighed, shaking your head at your three best friends. “Look, I know you mean well, but this? This is ridiculous.” Just the month before, your boyfriend had been caught cheating. Now, they made it their mission to find ‘your true love’, which was a tad annoying._

_The one closest to you, Sarah, gave you ‘a look’, making you roll your eyes. “Come on, it’s about time you get treated like the amazing person you are!” She told you, setting everything up._

_“But, witchcraft?” You’d never been a believer, but even you thought messing with something you didn’t understand was a very bad idea. You’d seen too many movies warning against what they were planning on doing._

* * *

_“I’m telling you, that’s not a case.” Dean pointed out before taking a bite of his burger. “It’s just some drugged up teens.” He added after he’d chewed for a moment._

_Sam gave him a bored look, rolling his eyes before going back to his laptop. He was about to move to the next article when a new scent hit his nose. “What the hell?” He muttered, getting up and following it to another room_

_Dean wasn’t far behind, also curious who this new scent belonged to._

* * *

_Looking around the unknown room, you panicked when two very attractive men burst in the door. “Who the hell are you?” Snapped the slightly shorter one._

_“Y/N…” You breathed, looking between them. “Where am I?”_

_The one with shaggy brown hair groaned. “An unmated omega…” He licked his lips._

_“Omega?” You asked, confused. “Isn’t that an animal thing?”_

_The blonde one cocked an eyebrow. “Sweetheart, you’re an omega.” He pointed out. “We’re alphas.”_

_“Right, so, you’re insane.” You nodded. “I’m gonna get home.” You muttered._

_“Wait.” The brown haired one said hurriedly. “What’s the last thing that you remember?” He asked, curious._

_You thought for a moment. “Uh, my friends being idiots?” You shrugged. Seeing their faces, you sighed. “Last month I caught my now ex cheating. Well, the three of them decided to ‘find my true love’.” You rolled your eyes. “One minute we were doing a spell, the next minute, I’m here.”_

_“You and your friends were playing with witchcraft?”_

_“I wasn’t! I told them it was a bad idea, even if I don’t believe in it. Too many scary movies taught me that.” You shot back._

* * *

Leaning against his chest in the shower, the cold water helped lower your body temperature. You’d been dreading this heat for months, having been told what to expect. Too bad nothing could prepare you for how shitty you felt.

Every time his skin touched yours, you felt the spark go through you. “Please.” You panted, gripping his thighs. You knew that this wasn’t easy for him, either.

His lips brushed behind your ear softly. “Soon.” The one word held so much promise.

* * *

_Sitting at the table, you stared at your mug. “That’s a lot to take in…” You breathed, having been filled in to the facts of the world you were now in. It had taken them some convincing, but when the blue eye’d man in the trench coat appeared out of thin air…you were pretty convinced. And taken aback by him. “So, there’s no way of telling when I’ll go into my heat?”_

_Dean shook his head. “No, it can happen every month, or as rarely as every five years. There’s no way of knowing.” He told you sadly. “All we can do is hope to get you home before it hits.”_

_You nodded, licking your lips. “And…if we don’t?” You asked, your voice barely audible._

_“Well, there are suppressants, but we don’t know enough to feel comfortable enough running out and buying you just any one, ya know?” Sam pointed out, and you agreed. From what you’d been told, there’s no way to know which would work for you. “Other than that, there’s power through it-”_

_“Which sounds like the most painful choice.” You cut him off, earning a nod._

_Dean sighed. “Or, there’s find some guy to sleep with, unless by chance you happen to find your alpha while you’re here.”_

_You raised your eyebrows. “How would I even know that?”_

_“You’d know.” They said at the same time, and your mind wandered to what that could mean._

* * *

Being lifted from the shower, your clothes clung to you, not that you really cared at the moment. He set you down gently on the counter, gripping the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head. A shiver ran down your spine, spreading goosebumps all over your skin. “Are you sure?” His voice sounded almost pained, and you knew he was aching.

Instead of answering, you pulled him forward by the back of his neck. Your lips met his with a bruising force, snapping any restraint that twas left between the two of you. His hands gripped your hips, holding you as close as he could as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

_Lying back on the motel bed, you kept your eyes on the book as you heard Dean in the room next to you. Against the wall. Finally, after half an hour, you knelt on the bed, facing the wall. “She’s faking!” You yelled, pounding on the wall._

_You flopped back to your spot and resumed your book, thankful for the momentary silence that you’d managed to get. There was no telling if it would last, however._

_When you heard the door to his room slam, you couldn’t hold back your laughter, shaking your head._

* * *

_The next morning, you were rudely awoken by a pounding on your motel door. Dean stood there, looking like he’d slept like shit. “We’re about to head out. You have ten minutes, sweetheart.” He snapped, turning to make his way to the shiny black Impala._

* * *

Your nails dug into his back slightly as his lips moved to your neck. “My Omega.” He growled.

“My Alpha.” You whimpered in return.

Lifting you with ease, he carried you back to your room, dropping you on your bed before ripping your pajamas and underwear down your legs. They were tossed over his shoulder, forgotten in an instant. “Fuck, you smell so good.” He growled before his tongue licked up your slit.

* * *

_Leaning against the car door, your eyes were closed as you ignored the angel in the seat next to you. “I find Y/N’s scent quite pleasant.” He mused, causing your stomach to twist and turn._

_Dean smirked, glancing in the rear view mirror. “Yeah?” He chuckled. “She does use some awesome shampoo.” He agreed, obviously teasing the angel._

_Cas furrowed his brows. “That is not what I’m referring to.” He pointed out._

_Sam grinned and looked over his shoulder. “We know.” He assured him. “She’s yours, isn’t she?’ Sam asked gently._

_After a moment’s silence, that seemed to stretch on for ages, he spoke up. “She is.” You could hear the smile that had formed on his lips. You pushed down any and all pull that you felt toward the blue eyed man. No matter how much you wanted to be in his arms, you wouldn’t give in. This wasn’t your world, and you’d be gone soon._

* * *

_Nearly a year._

_You’d been with the boys for nearly a year now, and there had been no signs of getting you home, or of your first heat. You were starting to wish it would rear it’s ugly head already to get it over with. You were worried that every time you went to sleep, you’d wake up in pain._

_Heading towards the kitchen, you stretched, letting out a small groan, looking forward to a cold beer before bed. The boys were staring at you as you stepped the the door, making you blush. “Um, something on my face?” You asked, wiping your cheek._

_“Uh, no, but we should probably, uh….go.” Sam said awkwardly, making you look at him like he was speaking another language. “You’re gonna be in heat soon…” He added._

_Your eyebrows went up. “OH.” That wasn’t what you’d been expecting. “So, why do you have to leave?”_

_Dean took a swig of his beer before speaking up. “We’re Alphas, sweetheart. You’re an Omega. You’re biology will scream for us. Which, our bodies will react.” He was trying to sound as polite about this as possible. It was a hell of a lot better than ‘we’ll all want to fuck like rabbits’._

* * *

Finally, you opened your eyes and looked down. You were met with your alphas beautiful blue ones staring back at you, darkened with desire. “Oh, Cas!” You threw your head back, nearing your first orgasm of the day. It had been too long since you’d been with anyone, and too long since you’d denied your need for him.

“Cum for me, my little Omega.” He breathed against you.

Feeling his fingers curl in your entrance, you gasped. Tangling your fingers in his dark hair, you cried out his name, clenching around his fingers as he worked his tongue and fingers perfectly. “Cas! Oh, fuck, Alpha!” You panted, turning back into a whimpering needy mess, aching for more.

* * *

_“Are you sure that you need to go?” You asked the boys meekly as you stood at the bottom of the bunker stairs with them._

_Sam kissed your forehead. “It’s for the best.” He reminded you. “Should you need anything, call for Cas.”_

_You bristled slightly at the mention of his name, but nodded. “Okay.” You agreed reluctantly. “Text me when you get there. Let me know you weren’t kidnapped by demons or something.” You teased them lightly._

_“Deal.” Dean agreed with a grin._

* * *

Cas’s lips moved up your hip, his tongue darting out to lick your still damp skin now and then. When he was above you, you rested your hand on his shoulder, your other hand gripping his shirt. “Mine.” He growled, rolling his hips.

“Yours.” You breathed as you pushed on his pants, silently cursing the fabric.

You watched him as he stood up, his eyes roaming over you as he stripped. His pants and boxers were pushed down at the same time, he hard cock slapping against his stomach as he was freed. He smirked as you rubbed your thighs together, licking your lips.

As soon as he was over you again, you pulled him into a deep kiss. Pulling away just  a bit, his eyes were on yours as he lined himself up. “Are you sure?” He asked softly once more. You could tell it was taking a lot out of him to hold back, but that’s who he was.

“More than sure.” You smiled lovingly at him. “Claim me.”

His lips crashed against yours as he slid into you. Clinging to him, you whimpered. He stilled for a moment before rocking his hips, a wave of pleasure washing over you. “Omega.” He groaned, resting his forehead against yours, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in.

“Alpha.” You panted, bending your leg to rest it over his hip. “Oh, fuck.” You whined, the head of his cock hitting the perfect spot.

Just as you were about to reach your climax, he surprised you by pulling out. “On your stomach.” He panted, holding himself up enough for you to do so. He moved his legs on the outside of yours, his chest against his back as he slid back into you. His forehead was on your shoulder for a moment before he began thrusting into you, fast and hard.

Gripping the sheets, you arched your back slightly, allowing him to go deeper. “I-I’m close!” You mewled.

“Me, too.” He groaned against your neck. His hot breath hit your skin, adding to your pleasure. “Want my knot, Omega?” He rolled his hips, keeping deep in your cunt.

“Fuck yes, please, Alpha. Want your knot.” You were inching closer and closer to your orgasm, his voice pushing you there. “Cas!” You cried out as you clenched around him, your eyes closed.

With a growl, he bit the nape of your neck, pulling out and thrusting a few more times before holding himself deep inside you. You whimpered and moaned as he knotted within you, his cum shooting into you. All your pain had gone, a bliss washing over you.

You smiled softly as he licked over your bite mark. “Mine.” He breathed, kissing it before gently rolling the two of you to your side. His warm arm wrapped around you as he used the other for a pillow.

“Yours.” You sighed happily.

“Get some rest, mate.” Your heart fluttered at that. “We’ll be easing your heat again soon.” Both of you were aware of how your time would be spent.

“Cas?” You mused, earning a ‘hm?’ in reply.

Your cheeks turned a dark pink. “I hope I have your pups soon.” You told him softly.

“Me, too.” Cas agreed, his hand moving to your lower stomach.


End file.
